


the good parts

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Series: Killers for Hire (SkyeWard AU) [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Killers for Hire, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the best wife in the world tops her very eager husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the good parts

“I don’t want you on your back,” Skye says, with a decided squeeze of her toy.And Grant shouldn’t nibble on his lip like that.It makes him look almost... innocent.The lip-biting is her thing, first of all.And the fact that she thought of ‘innocent’ and Grant Ward at once, while holding the strap-on she’s about to fuck him with-

Well, that can’t be right.

“Where do you want me?” Grant asks, in his softest voice.He spreads his legs for her.Moves down the bed.“I’ll do whatever you want.”

She wants to mention that Grant is (arguably) the second best merc in the world.Her being the first, of course.Beside the point.She wants to mention that Grant Ward is literally laying here, begging her to take advantage of him, and it’s just kind of off-putting.

Not that she can’t take control of the situation, or anything.But he’s usually into more a like, banter-as-they-go kind of thing.Not this soft-haired, puppy-eyed person that makes her think ‘husband’ every single time she looks at him.

Like, come on.That’s pathetic and weird.She’s holding a dildo, for fuck’s sake.That says fun times.Not weird, internal struggle times.

She swallows.“Grant,” she says.“Are you sure you’re up to this?”

He raises an eyebrow.“Should I not be?”

“No,” she says.“But you just seem... weird.”

He purses his lips.Pulls himself back into a sitting position.“Weird how?”

Weird like he’s both concerned and naked.

“Weird like-” She gestures.With the dildo.“You’re doing this kind of almost like,” she pauses.“Shy virgin thing?”

 

 

He stares at her for what feels about 20 years.  

It’s about two seconds.

He breaks into the most smug, boyish grin she’s probably ever seen.And laughs.He laughs at her, like the asshole he is.“I don’t think I’ve ever been described as that.”

“See!” Skye says, pointing to him.“That’s what I mean! That’s who I know! I mean, this is.I mean- You’re not that, so like, it’s just-” She stares down at the toy.Back to him.“I want to make sure you’re not spacing out.”

“You mean subspacing,” Grant says.

She blinks.“Maybe?”

“You don’t want me to sub out,” Grant says.“Because, despite our situation as a married couple on our extended honeymoon, anything with emotional clout still makes you-”

 

 

“Hey!” she protests.“Did I or did I not help you kill your brother?”

He tilts his head.“Skye, do you want to talk before we do this?” Grant says.“Because I thought my attitude was helping, but we’re not communicating, and I think-”

She throws the dildo onto the bed.He watches it arc and then land on the sheets.He’s probably about to say something when she straddles him.

“Don’t you want me in your ass, baby?” she asks, stroking her hands along his cheeks.“Don’t you want to give yourself to me?”

“I was trying!” he protests, taking her wrists. “I was giving you exactly that attitude.”

“You were giving me someone else,” Skye says.“Not my bo- Husband.”

“You were about to say ‘boyfriend,’ weren’t you?” he asks.

She huffs.“It’s because I keep thinking of you as ‘husband,’” she says.“So I keep trying to correct myself, and then-”

“Why are you trying to correct yourself?” he says.“I am your husband.”

“But-”

He nips at her jaw.“What’s wrong with you, Skye?You’re the one that’s acting weird.”

She tries to back up.“I’m not being weird.”

 

 

He holds her by the small of her back.His erection’s pressed against her underwear, and he’s gonna make her squirm if he keeps doing that, for real.

He keeps doing it.

It makes her wet and whiny and wiggly in his lap.“Grant.”

“Just talk to me,” he says, into the crook of her neck.And he’s pressed right against the damp patch in her underwear, the damp patch that is his own damn fault, and he’s just treating this whole thing like it’s all so easy for him.“You seemed into it when we started.”

“I am into it,” she says.Not as confidently as she’d wanted to.And he notices.“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you.”

He pulls back.“You’re- You can’t hurt me, Skye.”

She frowns.“One, that’s totally not true, because remember that one time we were in that Colorado airport and I-”

He shudders.“Yeah, I remember.But that was practically forever ago, and-”

“And what if I’m not good?” Skye says.“I’m hardly the first person to do this to you.”

He gives her a look.“Are you calling me easy?”

She can’t help but smile.“Like the first level of tetris,” she says.

“I’d be offended if you weren’t such a nerd,” he says.

She responds maturely.By shoving him.

“Come on, Grant,” she says.“I’m trying to do that honest thing you like so much.”

“And I can see the strain it’s putting on you,” he says.

She wrinkles her nose.“Do you want to talk or not?”

“I mean,” he says.“I honestly thought I was getting it in the ass today, so I didn’t really prepare for this.”

“You still will!” Skye says.“Just... tell me what to do.”

 

 

Another pause.He blinks.And he’s got the longest lashes, and the palest eyelids that cover his honey-colored eyes.

She could smack herself for that one.

And she could smack him, for the stupid look on his face. “Are you actually-”

She sort of tries to wiggle away from him. “Shut up.”

“Asking me-”

“Shut up!”

“For advice?” He’s got the dopiest grin.

She huffs.“I’m just asking about butt stuff,” she says.“Chill.”

“You’ve fingered me plenty of times,” Grant says.“I figured you knew the ropes.”

“But I cant feel with the toy like I can with my fingers,” Skye says.“I can’t feel if I’m doing something wrong.”

“And you don’t think I’ll tell you?” he says.

She pouts at him.  

“You just want to get it right the first time,” Grant says.“Classic Skye.”

“Listen,” Skye says.“How am I supposed to feel if the most disappointing ass-fuck of your life is from your wife?”

 

 

He moves forward and kisses her in one fluid motion, so quickly and smoothly that she barely registers it in time.

And even then, when she does, she can only focus on how slowly he’s kissing her.How his lips part hers with a tenderness she’s still unused to.How his chin scratches but his mouth is always soft against her own.

He pulls back with the most embarrassing suction noise Skye’s ever heard.She quickly wipes the spit out of the corners of her mouth.

“You’re my wife,” he says.“So it’s already good, just because of that.”

“That’s not true,” Skye says.

“It’s worth a lot,” Grant says.“Like, a lot a lot.”His hand is on her cheek.Thumb brushing over her lips.“And even if it’s not perfect this time,” he says.“You can try again.And again.And-”

“You’re not getting out of doing your share of fucking,” she says.

He laughs.“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

And for one quiet moment, she just rides out the sound of his laugh and the touch of his hand.Cozies up in his lap, with her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed.

She kisses his pulse point.“Get on your stomach,” she says, courage filling in like it never left.

He sucks in a sharp breath.“My stomach?”

Eyes wide open.Nails on his arms.“Well,” Skye said.“We already agreed you’re kind of a whore.”He lets her shove him onto his back, still straddling his hips all the while.“So why don’t I fuck you like one?”

He grabs her hips.Stares up at her with a much darker, needier look than before.Something she feels more comfortable with.“Please,” he says, but not sweetly.It’s a demand wrapped up in politeness.And that she can definitely work with.

She picks the toy up off the bed.“All you had to do was ask,” she says.

He just pushes her unceremoniously off his hips and rolls over. 

And, to her credit, she only gets slightly thrown off by the curve of his ass. 

She keeps the toy close by, but doesn’t put it on.And that’s not weird, or anything, because it’s like, enormous.Well, not enormous.It’s not unreasonable in size. 

This is not something she should currently be taking stock of.Like, maybe size estimates would’ve been better earlier.But this is show time.Go time.She’s stalling.She is stalling.

Okay.She hasn’t put it on yet because she doesn’t want to finger him with a dildo jutting out from her hips.It’s weird for the mood.

It’s weird for her mood, at least.

She sets herself beside him on the bed, and reminds herself that she’s fingered him plenty of times.At least a dozen, by this point.

It’s kind of funny, actually.Since sheremembers him asking to fuck her ass like, way, way before that had been appropriate to ask.  

(The appropriate time to ask is after she’s had no less than three beers and maybe a little something extra for her mood.And then there’s at least three business days for the question to be processed.The answer’s still going to be no, but still.)

And she’d said something like “If you’re so into ass, why don’t I fuck yours?” And he hadn’t said no.

So here they were.Longest it had ever taken her to deliver on a promise, really.  

 

 

She lubes up her fingers, and snickers to herself.

“You’re thinking about _Alien,_ aren’t you?” Grant says, resting his head on his arms.

She makes a face.“Maybe.”

“Just stick it in,” Grant says.“Jesus.”

“Oh my God,” Skye says.“You’re so fussy.”

“It’s my impression of you,” Grant says.

Which earns him the first finger.

He makes a small, throaty sound.“Good,” he says.“Good.Do another.”

“I just started!” Skye says.

“And you know I can take more,” he says.“That I want to take more.”

“Then be quiet,” she says, pulling the first finger back.When she goes back in, there’s two.“And take it.”

“Can’t,” he says, though it sounds like more of a struggle this time.“Not my style.”

“This isn’t even the main event,” Skye says.She twists, and he whines and jolts beneath her.“Patience.”

“Well maybe I want the main event,” he says.“We don’t have all night.”

“We actually do,” she says.

“Skye,” he says.It’s half a whine and half an order.“Come on.”

“I’m not hurting you,” Skye says.“So be patient, and you’ll get what you want.”

“If I took this long with you,” he says.“You’d probably kill me.”

“You have,” she says.“And I’ve tried.”

He laughs until she adds another finger, at which point it dissolves into a moan.

He buries his face into his arms.Breathes heavily out his nose.

“Good?” Skye asks.

“Really good,” he says, slightly muffled.“Go a little faster.”

She knows this part, at least.Where he likes to be touched.The very specific noise he makes when she just glances off his favorite spot.

“Almost ready,” she says.“Promise, baby.”

“Nn,” he says.“ ‘kay.”

She’s already lost him in it.God, he’s so hot when he’s this horny.He’s got a light sheen of sweat on him, and his eyes are kind of glassy, and he pants.Not with his tongue out, or anything.Just short, quick breaths in desperate succession.

“Do you want me to start?” she says.“Use the toy.”

“Yeah,” he says, all dreamy.It makes her love him in terrible, unspeakable ways.“Yeah, baby.I want it.”

 

 

She picks up the toy with a careful hand.Adjusts it in her harness, until she’s almost positive it fits right.And he just lays there, all shiny and horny, waiting for her to give it to him in the ass.

It’s the kind of fantasy she feels like she should’ve had before now.But the real thing is so much better.

Even if she does use what feels like a gallon’s worth of lube.Safety first!

He gets up on his knees, and she hopes, to high heaven above, that she looks that hot when he does her from behind.Then reminds herself that she’s about to fuck her husband, and thinks that maybe heaven isn’t where she should be calling.

And she’s ready.She’s so ready.There’s just one small, small thing.

She rests her hand on the small of his back.“Grant,” she says.“I can’t reach you.”

It’s not like he’s super high up, or anything.But she’d have to stand on the tips of her toes to fuck him, and even then, it’s still a little awkward.

He turns his head towards her.The smile on his face is way too amused for their current situation.“Seriously?”

“It’s not funny!” she protests.“You’re too tall.Your ass is too high up.”

His the corners of his eyes crinkle.His chest shakes.“Why don’t you go get a ladder?”

“Grant!” she says, stomping her foot.Which makes the dildo bob up and down, which makes him laugh harder.“You’re not gonna get it if you don’t help me.”

“Go put your heels on,” Grant says.

“Like a dominatrix, you mean,” Skye says.

“No,” Grant says. “Like the person who’s too short to fuck me properly.”

She glares.

“And maybe a little like a dominatrix,” Grant says.

“Un-fucking-believable,” Skye huffs.“Don’t move.”

“Won’t,” Grant says.  

And he doesn’t.He just stays there and wiggles his butt at her as she finds her shoes.

He’s the worst person in the world.

 

 

“Okay,” she declares, slipping her heels on. “Found a pair.Stop shaking your ass at me.”

“Was I?” Grant asks.

“Shut up,” Skye says.She grabs him by the hips.Then thinks of how tightly he always holds her from behind.Of the sweet little bruises his fingers leave.So she digs her nails into his skin.

“Mm,” he says.Arches his back.“That’s good.”

She pushes the first part of the toy in.Slowly.“Is that good?”

The pleased hum he gives certainly says yes.But she wants to hear the word out loud.

“Grant,” she says.“Is that good.”

“Of fucking course it’s good, Skye,” he says.“Would you quit being so worried and just fuck me?”

She licks her lips.“Fine.”

She thrusts forward.He has the audacity to whimper.

“Okay,” he groans. “That is fucking good.”

She assumes, at this point, that she should just... fuck him.Like he fucks her.Maybe not that hard.But hard enough.

She pulls back, until the toy is almost out of him.And thrusts it all the way back in.

His chest meets the mattress.“Fuck!”

“Like that, baby?” she says, doing it again.“Just like that?”

“Just-” He moans.“Just like that, princess.”

She pauses.“Princess?”

He bucks back against the toy, and it’s too fucking hot for her to really focus on the pet name.

It’s a weird one, though.

A lot of this is weird, in the vanilla sense.But they’ve never been vanilla, and fucking Grant in the ass has her as wet as all hell.Like, she’s so fucking horny she could die.

 

 

So she takes it out on Grant.Nicely.All that horniness and aggression leads to her fucking him on the end of her toy.Because he’s hers.All hers, and only she can make him whine like that.

And she fucks him until her feet hurt in her heels.And her back hurts.And this is a lot of thrusting, really, with only the reward of the base of the toy on her clit to go on.

Well, that and the fact that Grant’s cock has been drooling precome this whole time.And Grant’s been yelling so much that he’s gone hoarse.So now, all he can manage is this beautiful, desperate sound.

He’s come apart.He’s come apart, and it’s fucking incredible.

“Grant,” she says.“You have to come.Please, baby.” she leaves out the part about her back aching.That’s a mood-killer.

“Skye,” he murmurs, fondly.“Oh fuck, Skye.I love you.”

“If you love me,” she says.“Then come.”

He pulls away from her at the last moment.Leaves her swaying, with the toy on her hips.And he rolls onto his side and comes and whines and shakes as he does.

“Grant,” she says, too quietly for him to hear.

He tosses his head back.

“Grant!”

Silence.Silence in his afterglow.He rolls into his back, and looks at her.“Come here,” he says.

She approaches him like he’s some kind of wild animal.And maybe he is.

“Sit down,” he says.Pats the bed.“Take off your harness and sit down.”

It takes a minute.She’s forgotten where the buckles are, how her hands work, but then it’s falling to the floor and she’s sinking into her bed.

 

 

Grant comes up behind her.Bites lightly at her hip.“Hey, baby,” he says.“C’mere.”

He’s slipping his hands under the waistband of her underwear.She lifts her butt so he can pull them down her thighs.Just down her thighs, stopping right above her knees.

He sinks two fingers into her, easy.“You’re gonna come so hard.”

 

She spends the rest of the night seeing stars.

 

 


End file.
